Title Subject to Change
by bookofrainbows
Summary: Before there was Organization XIII, there were just 6 nobodies who lived together mourning the loss of their hearts. But now there's new members joining and Zexion is unfamiliar with their strange ways of living, but decides to find out what going on in one specific nobody's mind.
1. Chapter 1

You wouldn't think a group of people without hearts would act like normal human beings, but they do. We have our weird quirks, daily tasks, and form relationships with one another. I don't remember what it felt like to have a heart, but I do know something's missing from my life. I'm sure the other members feel similar, though some pretend they still have a heart, like our newer members. We're still a growing group, we only have eight as of right now, and I'm not to fond of VIII as it is. He's cocky and is still trying to figure out this whole "nobody" thing.

VIII, also known as Axel, came along with VII, Saix. VII joined us with no issue, and looked towards Superior for wisdom, much like a dog would to his master. Without a doubt they're still holding onto their wish for hearts, most of us have given up.

I'm part of the original six members. I myself am the youngest, and faintly remember being a child raised by my fellow members. But I'm no longer a child, and no longer get along as I used to with them. We all keep to ourselves and don't cause any issues whatsoever. But then we grew larger.

I woke up one morning from a knock on the door. I was greeted by Saix after opening it.

"We have a new member" was all he said before taking off back down the hallway. I sighed, pulling on my cloak and heading down the hall as well to greet, or rather, intimidate our new member.

Nine tall thrones were spread in a circle around the white room, with Xemnas, our Superior, on the tallest. Then on his left is Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Siax, on the right Xigbar, Vexen, and myself. Across from Superior is Axel and the empty chair for IX, who currently was on the ground, looking around at all of us. We were rather intimidating with our dark hoods covering our faces, and the height of the thrones themselves.

Xemnas explained who were were and what he was himself. He was given the name Demyx, a version of his past name with an X added to it, our group's signature. He looked very scared, and I don't think he quite understood everything, but he'd learn like the rest of us.

We were allowed to leave so I made my way to the kitchen, not being able to eat breakfast yet. Just because we don't have hearts, doesn't mean we have no stomachs. When entering the kitchen I saw Axel sitting with Demyx, who was stuffing his face.

"And this is number six, Zexion." Axel said pointing to me. I ignored them and went to find food. I heard a "hello" muffled from a full mouth. I didn't acknowledge him. "Zexion is a bit of a grump. Not as bad as Saix, but he doesn't talk." I shot Axel a glare.

"Hey he looked at us!" Demyx said, his voice was higher than Axels, and had a slight nasal tone to it. I turned away, grabbing my breakfast and heading back to my room. I wasn't a grump, I just didn't like socializing that much. It's unusual for me to be around people who actually cared to have normal conversations. It's been more than a decade and we're all still in mourning of our lives.

I had no encounter with Demyx the next few weeks, until one day he wandered into the library.

"Woah this place is huge." His voice echoed. "Helllooooo." His voice returned back to him and he laughed.

"Hello." I said. He jumped and turned around.

"Oh Zexion! I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here, if you want I can leave." he said, his words jumbling together.

"You're fine. I was just leaving." I got up, tucking my book under my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Oh… well I should go back to my room too. Mind if I join you?"

"Do as you wish IX." I walked out the door with Demyx right behind. He then fell in step with me as we walked down the hallway.

"You can call me Demyx ya know."

"Nine is easier to remember."

"Yea but so is Demyx, I mean there's only nine people here…"

"Ten." I corrected him.

"Ten? Who's the other person? I've met Axel, you, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lex, and the Superior."

"Xaldin found us a new member. We're just waiting to meet him still."

"Oh a new member?! Awesome I won't be the newbie anymore. It's my turn to scare others."

"Indeed it is nine." I turn to the door marked with an IX. "Your room."

"Right. Hey Zexion, were you really freaked out when you first joined? You would've been joining a bunch of really tall dudes so I figured that would be pretty scary."

"I'm a founding member. You, Seven, Eight, and now Ten are the only new members. The rest of us have been here for awhile." I started walking away.

"Wait so then do you know how we become heartless? Superior never explained and Axel has no idea." I turned back, Demyx's face looked sad.

"We're still trying to figure that out. Talk to Four about his theories if you really want information." I was by my room at this point so I went inside. But only a fraction of a second later a knock was on my door so I turned around and there was Demyx on the other side...again.

"Yes?"

"Vexen scares me." I sighed.

"Honestly Nine… come in here." He walked into my room and sat on my bed waiting for me to explain. I leaned against the wall.

"Here's an actual rundown of everyone, I'm not sure how well Eight did at explaining." Demyx nodded. "There are a few rules you need to follow, and I expect that since I'm telling you, you will tell other new members, including Eight.

"Always be respectful to Superior, _and refer to him as Superior_. If you don't there will be consequences. Us older members keep to ourselves, basically we're very… confused as to how you newer members act."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to see for yourself." Before I could speak more there was another knock. The door opened before I could reach it.

"I thought I heard you in here Demyx… why are you in here?"

"Zexion was explaining things to me."

" _Oh things huh?"_ Axel said with a smirk. I frowned.

"Is there a reason you're here Eight?" he turned to me.

"Oh yeah! We got a new member. Xemnas wants us downstairs to greet him." Demyx's mouth dropped open.

"Axel you have to call him Superior!" he said shocked. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Yea well he's not here so I don't care. We need to get downstairs." The two of them left and I got ready.

 **So I got really tired of reading shitty KH fanfics. (By shitty I mean they used stuff like Marluxia molesting people, that old stuff that's not good now… seriously kids that stuff is from like 2011, please don't.)**

 **So I'm writing something that's somewhat in character I guess…? Granted we don't have that much info on most member's personalities but that doesn't matter.**

 **This is my take on the organization.**

 **Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If any of these locations, information, that stuff, is incorrect it's probably because I haven't played any of the games in over a year, and am currently trying to find a new cheap PS2 to play my games again.**

 **And I've never played Birth by sleep, KH3 or any final mix games, nor have I finished C.O.M. So i'm trying.**

Our new member was a man named Luxord. He speaks nothing but nonsense and knows a lot about ships and water. I don't understand what is with these new members and their strange attitudes towards life. I decided to ask someone else what they thought.

"Vexen, have you noticed anything strange with these new members?" I said one night as we were researching.

"You'll have to be more specific." he replied.

"They're different from the rest of us. The way they act… it's as if they don't realize what happened."

"I have noticed that, but then again Xigbar is very different as well."

"Let's not talk about him." I said, knowing that Xigbar was prone to listen in on conversations. Vexen set his pen down and turned to me.

"I believe it's true that they don't understand what has happened to them. They don't know the darkness that has taken over their lives."

"But neither do we, this is why we're researching ways for this to happen."

"But we know that it truly is a horrible situation we're in. The newer members… well their ignorance is key to their happiness I suppose." The door opened behind us and in walked a hooded figure.

"Xigbar, do you have an input?" Vexen asked. The hood came down and the man smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do. Now what I think is that this whole research is a bunch of bull. Xemnas knows whats up with us. He knows how we became these heartless beings, and I think Saix knows too."

"What makes you think he knows?" I asked.

"Look at him. The man was found with Axel so he must've been different for the two of them to get along. But now he's Xemnas' pet and we all know he trusts him more than us as well."

"Do I sense a tone of jealousy Xigbar?" Vexen said smirking.

"Very funny, need I remind you that I'm number two as you are four." Xigbar replied.

"And Saix is seven but ranked over you in Xemnas' eyes." I added in. He glared at me.

"Watch it kid, I've got a good few years over you." He sat down on the table next to me. "Besides, I've saw you the other week with Demyx in your room. Taking an interest in him huh?"

"That would be nice for you Zexion, to have someone more your own age to converse with. You've been around us older men for far too long." said Lexaeus, walking in the room.

"There's no need for me to be around others my own age. I've been perfectly fine." I snapped, hating when they treated me as their younger. By my views we were equals now. "And I have no interest in Demyx, I was simply explaining some of our rules around here."

"There's no reason to be so defensive, Xigbar was simply teasing you." Vexen said. He closed the books on the table. "I think this is enough research for now."

"There ya go Vexen. Anyone up for a drink? I can grab Xaldin." Xigbar said. Lexaeus shrugged. They started out the door.

"Zexion would you mind returning these books? " Vexen asked me. I gathered them into a pile and Vexen went out the door after the others. I carefully put each book back in it's location and gathered our research papers into folders, setting them on another table, then left the library.

I was walking up the stairs, thinking over what Xigbar said. If Xemnas really did know what happened to us, then why would he have us do research? It just didn't make sense. I would have to ask Xigbar about it at a later point. But if it was true, why would Xemnas keep it a secret from us? Why would he tell Saix over us?

"Zexion." I looked up, breaking out of my thoughts, and realized I almost ran straight into Xemnas.

"Superior, my apologies, I should've been looking where I was going." I said, trying to get around him.

"What were you thinking about so much that you couldn't pay attention to your surroundings?" he asked. I tried to think of an excuse.

"I was thinking about our new members." I lied.

"And what about them?"

"Just how different it is having many new faces around. It's a change in atmosphere."

"Ah yes, our new members. They're very interesting. I plan to grow more in size." he went on down the hall.

"Superior?" He turned back. "Is there a specific reason why you wish to have more members? Is it for our research or for something else?"

"I've learned of new information that I would like to explore. But we need more people still. I'm sending Xigbar off in search of more people soon." He turned away so I started walking away. He called over his shoulder. "You needn't be so worried, I will discuss my plans soon enough."

I was walking back to my room when Axel crossed my path. He was blocking the hallway and was holding something blue on a stick.

"Have you ever been to Twilight Town?" He asked, since nobody else was here, the question was directed to me.

"No I haven't. I'm guessing you have." I replied.

"Yea I went there today. Demyx refused to go, he seems scared to break rules."

"You should be as well Nine. You're not allowed to leave unless permitted by the Superior."

"Relax, it's not even that big of a deal. But while on the subject of rules, what did you say to Demyx to make him so freaked out."

"I told him a few rules, that's all. He just knows how to follow them." Axel frowned.

"What's your deal? Why are you so angry?"

"Just because I'm not happy does not mean I'm angry. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to return to my room." Axel moved. "Thank you."

I entered my room and decided to go to sleep. Unfortunately my mind had other ideas and I spent hours awake thinking over today's events. Xemnas said he's tell us what's going on soon, and by the looks of it, it's something important. Why did Axel feel the need to bother me? Who would Xigbar find next? And strangely enough, I realized that I hadn't seen Demyx in a few days.

 **Boop boop. Another done.**


	3. Chapter 3

Demyx showed up the next day at breakfast, but my concerns for where he was puzzled me. Axel looked like he was pleading with him.

"Come on Demyx it's really cool. We can get ice cream!" he said.

"What's ice cream?"

"It's this awesome cold thing that tastes really good. You'd love it. So let's go." Demyx looked over at me, just noticing my entrance.

"I don't know Axel… it's against the rules." he said in a whisper. Axel frowned, then looked at me.

"I've got an idea. What if Zexion goes with us?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know he wouldn't want to be caught breaking the rules because he's _soo perfect_. So we wouldn't get caught."

"Hmm… I guess then I'd go." Demyx said.

"What do you think Zexion, want to go with us to Twilight Town? You know you want to." Axel said, leaning across the table with a smirk. I poured myself coffee.

"Don't you have work to do?" I said.

"Nah, I really don't have much to do and neither does Demyx. Plus you and Vexen aren't researching today because he's down in his lab, so you have nothing to do."

"As a matter of fact, I was planning on organizing the library again." I said. Axel faked a yawn.

"Come on Zexion that sounds boring. Just come with us this once." I was rather curious about leaving, which I hadn't done in years.

"If I say yes and go with you, will you cease your bothering?" Axel grinned.

"Hell yes. Let's do this!" He grabbed my arm and Demyx's hood and pulled us down an unfamiliar hallway.I question what I got myself into.

Eventually I was blinded by the sunlight all around me.

"Damn, Zexion you're pale." Axel said. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked down at my hands. They really were pale. I never noticed but I suppose most of us were pale from rarely being in sunlight. Axel and Demyx were both at a healthy color.

"So where do we get ice cream?" Demyx asked.

"We'll get that later. Let's go explore." Axel led us down an alley into a plaza filled with buildings and people. The redhead smirked at Demyx and my expressions. We must've had similar looks of surprise and awe.

"This is so cool!" Demyx said almost jumping into the air. Axel nudged me with his elbow.

"Aren't you glad you came with?" My face went back to its neutral state and I shrugged. Axel starting walking into the plaza so we followed.

For another hour or so Axel showed us many locations, trying to impress us. It was very interesting to be honest, but I didn't let my face show that. At one point Demyx ran ahead of us excitedly. He turned back and held up a board.

"I saw people using this earlier. They were riding on top of it and I want to try." He said setting it down. He placed both feet onto it but then looked disappointed when it didn't move.

"Come on board go!" he yelled at it, it didn't move.

"Try putting one foot on it, then pushing from the ground with the other." Axel said. Demyx did just the and he started to move… slowly. He kept trying, and once he actually got going a little bit, but then slipped and landed on the ground.

"Good job but I don't think you're suppose to fall." Axel said.

"Ha ha very funny Axel, but I'm not done yet." He stood back up and attempted again, resulting the same time as the first.

"Zexion grab his arm and help him balance." Axel said, holding on of Demyx's arms. I reluctantly grabbed the other arm and Axel started walking forward and then we were guiding Demyx so he wouldn't fall. Soon Demyx was going faster and Axel told me to let go.

"Hey I'm doing it!" he yelled, going faster and faster… heading towards a wall. "Wait how do i stop?" With a smack, Demyx hit the wall and went down. Axel ran and grabbed the board, which was now dented, and I went over by Demyx who had a thin trail of blood going down from a scrape on his forehead. He looked up at me with his blue eyes.

"I'm not going to try that again." He said. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand out to him, which he took. I helped him up and Axel game over with a set of half melted wheels.

"Got rid of the evidence." he said chuckling.

"Axel that was someone's toy!" Demyx said.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Let's get some ice cream." We followed Axel to a small stand and each got one of those blue stick objects Axel came home with the day before. I noticed Axel was licking it, and then Demyx copied him and made strange face.

"It's so weird!" he exclaimed.

"But good right?" Demyx nodded. "Zexion your's is melting, better eat it." I looked down at my hand and the product was melting onto my hand. Demyx stood next to me.

"Lick it." he said. I made a face but licked the blue-ish ice cream and it was really salty but sweet.

"Now instead of standing here, follow me." Axel said, running up a hill. At the top was a staircase which we climbed as well. We ended up at the top of the clock tower that looks over the city, it was truly a breathtaking sight. The whole town was illuminated by the orange light of twilight and I found myself almost smiling.

"See Axel he's not always grumpy." Demyx said. I noticed they were both looking at me and my face went back to normal. "Zexion you need to cheer up a bit. You always look so stressed."

"You guys are still new. You don't understand what we older members have been through." I said, sitting next to them with my feet hanging over the edge.

"You could explain." Axel said.

"It's complicated." I replied. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"You should hang out with us more." Demyx said. I didn't reply at all, not knowing whether I'd want to or not. Axel stood up then.

"We need to get heading back." He said. Demyx and I got up and went walking back to the portal next to the train station.

There was a strange silence back home. Nobody was to be found except for the three of us. We stuck together, all confused. The two lower ranked nobodies looked to me for what to do but I was clueless. The only sound was our feet as we walked down the hallway. We were met by Saix as we rounded the corner.

"And where were you?" he asked us. None of us said anything. "I know you're all aware leaving is prohibited without permission. There's a meeting now." He turned and walked away. The three of us exchanged looks and Demyx was shaking. Saix was now out of sight.

"Oh god we screwed up… Superior is going to kill us!" Demyx said, freaking out.

"Calm down Demyx! We're not going to get in trouble. They'll go easy on us since we're new." Axel said, patting the other's shoulder.

"But what about Zexion! He's going to be killed!" I felt bad for Demyx' reaction.

"I'll be fine. I believe Seven it just an intimidating man, but has no real authority." His face relaxed a bit. "We need to get to the meeting though." We went down the hallway and off to the meeting.


End file.
